Model Craze
by Transparent Mirror
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are both models and fashion designers at the same time, but for different companies. Just one meeting in a fashion designing competition makes Sebastian crave Ciel. What about Ciel, then? Sebastian X Ciel. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Model Craze

Summary: One fashion competition and the judge meet the designer. Sebastian is the judge of the Tough-Dreams Fashion Contest, and he meets Ciel Phantomhive. And he wants the designer. Sebastian X Ciel. Rated M.

**HIHI! Transparent Mirror is here to write another M-rated fanfiction. (Actually it's the second). And it's still modern days. Since Senior High got quite a lot of support, please support me in this story as well. It's the same as before, if I get enough support, only I will continue.**

**IDEA CAME FROM A NON-YAOI LOVER FRIEND, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?**

**Warnings: OOCness, dead characters in the anime and alive in this story**

**START!**

…

Sebastian Michealis certainly wasn't expecting this.

The model and fashion designer ran a hand through his jet-black hair before sighing. This was really bad, he needed to change his schedule, and right now. He had been invited to be a judge at the annual Tough-Dreams Fashion Contest, and indeed, it was a surprise, as the contest actually was participated by a lot of famous designing companies, and the judges were obviously extremely strict.

Sebastian Michealis runs the famous Contract Fashion Company, which specializes in men and women formal clothing. It was getting quite famous these days, seeing it was the socializing season, and couples were marrying, marrying, marrying. And did I mention that he designs wedding clothing as well? Sebastian was really busy, he ran out of inspiration, and no inspiration means no designs. No designs mean no money. No money meant no income.

Brushing the sketches from his table, he sighed again before looking down the finalists for the fashion competition. Harold, Indian Culture, Spidering, and what was this…Funtom? Putting down the paper, he frowned.

According to his memory, Funtom Fashion was founded by Ciel Phantomhive, the current designer of the company. He was just a 14-year-old kid, and yet, his designs seemed to outdo those who had more experience than him. He won the annual International Designing Competition last year, which was given the title of "Wedding Dresses". Sebastian snorted as he remembered himself coming as second. It certainly wasn't pleasant. However, what was weird was that the kid himself did not appear for the prize-giving ceremony. Instead, one of his blond-haired models had received the prize for him. If he did not remember wrongly, the model's name was Finnian.

Looking down to the piece of paper again, he scanned through the timetable given by the organizers. Designers would arrive after they announce the judges. That meant Sebastian had to leave early, really early in fact.

"You're schedule has been changed, Mr. Michealis." The director, known as William T. Spears informed him.

"Yes, yes." Sebastian sighed and opened his cupboard. The limousine that the organizers provided would probably be here in an hour. He had to start getting ready now. Heading to the bathroom, he closed the door and thought about the theme of this competition.

The 19th century of Britain.

…

Ciel Phantomhive, the one and only designer of the Funtom Fashion Company browsed through the clothes for the competition this evening. The models were putting on make-up and finally he had some free time. He scanned through the name list before snickering. The same companies were joining again this year. He smirked silently as he thought of them losing. After he won the International Designing Competition last year, he had been a 'threat' well, to other designing companies.

The 14-year-old-boy looked down at the judges name list next. Aleister Chamber, Nina Hopskins, and what was this? Sebastian Michealis? He looked down at the introductions.

Sebastian Michealis is a professional designer for women clothing. At the age of 20, he is the founder of Contract Fashion Company. Sebastian had always been the champion of the International Designing Competition but his record was broken last year, by Ciel Phantomhive. However, the business of his company has never dropped. Out of the three judges we have today, Sebastian Michealis is the most famous, distinguished and creative of all.

Ciel smirked at the introduction. Record broken by Ciel Phantomhive. That was nice. He leaned back and sipped his tea. Although he did not attend the prize-giving ceremony of the International Designing Competition, the news had been pretty big. Ciel snickered as he thought of the headline of the newspaper: "Sebastian Michealis! Record broken by Ciel Phantomhive!" Well, that was interesting. He couldn't help to see the judge's face at the competition this evening. Well, he would see him, since judges arrived before the designers.

"Ciel! I need help with this gardener suit!" Finny, a young model rushed over to the designer. Ciel sighed before helping him out on the hat and clipped his hair with a red clip. The clothes were normal, just like an average 19th century gardener suit.

Ciel went around, checking everything so that it was in place. Mey-Rin, another model, had trouble finding her glasses. And Bard, modeling a chef, was smoking. Ciel fumed in anger before starting to scold the model.

"BARD! NO SMOKING IN MY MODELLING ROOM!" Ciel scolded the model. Bard sighed and extinguished the flame of the smoke.

"CIEL! THIS IS SO CUTE! THANKS FOR THE DRESS!" Another model, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford rushed to the young designer. Looking at the frills, ribbons and colour of the suit made Ciel wonder what made him design the dress in the first place. He sighed and nodded a little before retiring to his office for some quiet time again, leaving everything to the professional make- up artist.

This evening would come soon, Sebastian Michealis.

….

This evening arrived quite quickly, Sebastian mentally noted.

Getting out of the limousine, he posed for the photographers. The crowd was wild tonight. It was to be expected. Dressed in white, a colour he rarely wore, he looked like a White Butler. He chose the outfit to match the theme tonight. He didn't like white, he would prefer black actually, but tonight white would make him stand out of the crowd.

He went over where the two other judges were waiting. They exchanged polite greetings as they started to talk about tonight's competition. The three of them, as professional designers, were all very interested in tonight's theme. The 19th century of Britain. Sebastian himself, however heard Ciel that was modeling himself this year as well. It would be a great chance to see the designer that broke his record last year.

"And lastly, let us put our hands together for Ciel Phantomhive, the founder of Funtom Fashion!" The M.C. announced. A blue limousine was parked as the chauffeur opened the door. Out stepped a boy who was 14, He wore a noble suit from the 19th century. It was green with a blue ribbon. A black eye-patch covered his right eye as he smiled and posed for photographs for the crowd. Sebastian was captivated by the boy's beauty, the blue eyes, the soft skin, the slim legs…oh he wanted to devout h boy right here, right now.

Ciel's eyes turned to meet a pair of red ones. He smiled coldly as he recognized Sebastian Michealis, the judge that he was reading in the afternoon. Sebastian dipped his head in acknowledgment while Ciel merely nodded in reply. It was indeed rare to see a judge communicating with a participant. But Sebastian walked on to the red carpet.

"Good luck, Mr. Phantomhive." He reached out his hand. Ciel faked a smile before accepting it.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it, Mr. Michealis." He shook the judge's hand before looking to the cameras again.

They greeted each other politely before Ciel left to prepare for the competition. Sebastian posed for a few more photos before heading into the hall. Seating in the judges' table, he smoothed out his wrinkled clothes before moving on the interviews.

Sebastian could hardly wait to let the competition begin.

…..

Ciel went to his private dressing room to change his clothes. Sure, the green Earls suit would be needed later, but he needed to change to his alternate identity, Robin.

Putting on the clothes he designed for himself, a pink muslin dress with a wig of pigtails, he moved to the make- up room. The make-up artists put on make-up for him as he closed his eyes, letting them do their magic.

Thinking about the judge he met earlier, he sighed and remembered when he almost screamed when Sebastian strode over to him. He immediately became hard, thinking of the figure with deep, mysterious red eyes, with that charming hot, sexy voice. The face itself could make anyone breathless. Thank God he was wearing a dress, otherwise it would have boon embarrassing. After everything was done, he opened his eyes and looked at the mirror.

Ciel was actually in the prize-giving ceremony of the International Designing Competition, well, dressed up as Robin, actually. He was sitting in the audience, after commanding Finny to receive the award. It would be embarrassing for them to know that Ciel Phantomhive actually models girls' clothing. But this wasn't time to think about it.

The competition had started.

And he was Robin, not Ciel, for the first-half of the competition.

…

**Attempt, attempt, attempt, should I continue this? If I receive enough support, I will, I guess. Please review to tell me whether I should continue this. I look forward to your response!**

**Yours,**

**Transparent Mirror**


	2. Chapter 2

Model Craze

Chapter 2

**HI PEOPLE! OMMYGOSH! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HYPER I AM RIGHT NOW! SENIOR HIGH HAS BEEN UPDATED AND THOSE OF YOU, WHO ARE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY, PLEASE CHECK IT! ANYWAY, CALM DOWN…..**

**Okay, the thing is, I want to hire a BETA READER. I'm new here, and I seriously don't know how to manage stuff, so if anyone knows how to do all those stuff, and wants to be Model Craze's beta reader, kindly PM me. Of course please do not do SPOILERS! BE noted, I UPDATE LIKE…..ONCE IN 2 MONTHS!**

**OKAY, that's about it… Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL not EVER OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

Sebastian barely looked at the models on the stage. He was annoyed.

After going through his list, he realized that Funtom Company was the LAST! That meant that the programmer was testing his patience. He crushed the paper in his hand. That KID must have arranged it when he saw that I would be the judge, he thought. The paper that was crumpled was thrown in to the waste paper basket as he snapped his fingers. Without any questions, a facilitator brought another piece of paper for him.

They knew better than to toy with him, of course.

Sebastian sighed and calmed himself down; it was no use to be angry. The competition had already started. Filling in the previous scores, he glanced up just to see a blond model dressed in a red kimono, staring down at him. His eyes did not blink; the model looked down at him seductively, as if a club girl inviting him to her bed. He looked disinterested at him. What was the name again? Alois Trancy. He did his research.

He wrote down the score, trying to keep himself as a pose of a judge as possible as he was tempted to write a big, fat 0 on the paper. He tapped him pen impatiently, after his, annoying presentation of the Spidering Fashion, it would be Ciel's turn.

"Let us welcome, The Funtom Fashion, with their collection title as, THE CHESS BOARD!" Sebastian muttered "finally" as Ciel's voice could be heard, obviously recorded.

"First, there is the servants' clothing when they work for nobles. The chef's clothing, first." A model wearing a prim and proper attire of a chef came out; he posed, let the cameramen do the job and walked back in, before winking at girls who were screaming.

"Bard." Nina muttered next to Sebastian, "The model that keeps girls screaming, the one that for once, is normal."

"Next, a maid dress." A woman came out this time, wearing a proper maid outfit with a pair of huge glasses. She tripped over her shoelaces, making the whole crowd laugh.

"Mey-Rin." Nina muttered again, "The one that makes the crowd go wild with her jokes, well, in my opinion, she might just be a clown."

"A gardener's attire."

A blond, smiling widely and innocently, walked out confidently. He shouted a greeting to the crowd. Sebastian could hear sound of "How CUTE! HOW INNOCENT!" He sighed, but still did not write any score.

"Finny, the innocent-looking one, the one that makes fan girls go wild just by his voice and cute expression. As expected from Phantomhive."

"A butler's outfit."

An old man came out, holding three glasses of water in a tray, wearing a butler suit. He got down the stage, bowed to the judges, before placing the bottles in front of them. He then got up the stage again and bowed to the audience.

"Tanaka," Nina said, taking a sip of the water, "also known the personal assistant and bodyguard of Ciel Phantomhive, the loyal servant, of course."

"However," Ciel's voice came again, "During the 19th century, nobles were frequently targeted by assassins or robbers, therefore the servants had to do two jobs. One, the normal jobs of a servant, and next a protector of both the nobles and their mansion. Therefore, each servant had to go through an observation made by the butler."

Out came the four models, but this time, the chef was holding a plastic explosive, the maid had her glasses off, and was holding a rifle, the gardener was holding a large chunk of rock. The butler, however, had his fingers to his chin, pretended to think for a moment, before nodding, then said something like, "You're hired!" to the three models.

A good act. The models were really into it, Sebastian thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now have a half an hour break. Please return in time as the show will continue. See you!" The M.C. took over the microphone before announcing.

DAMN! Sebastian thought! THE HELL WITH THE BREAK! But then, he could use this chance to see the Phantomhive backstage, couldn't he? He grinned at the thought of it immediately before pushing his chair up and excused himself. Then, he grabbed a facilitator and immediately asked.

"Which way leads to the backstage?"

…..

Ciel was in his model dress, thank God, he thought, the M.C. podium could not be visible down there, otherwise it would have been embarrassing when he announced! He clutched both of his hand tightly, and cursed at the wig of his dress. He was tempted to take it off immediately; however, he couldn't, as he had to model as Robin before as Ciel.

He started to count, after his modeling, Elizabeth would come next, then Victoria, then the twin Charles, after that Madam Red, and then it would be him as Ciel again. Yes, he had to change fast in order to match the timetable. Oh God, why had he agreed to model as both Robin and Ciel at the same time?

He exited the room and a model ran to him, whispering in his ear.

"A Sebastian Michealis is here to see you. Should I allow him to come in?"

Ciel pondered a moment, before calculating. He didn't want to let him see him, but that would mean disrespect for the judges. But he was in this dress! How could he see him? But wait, he is in this dress, no way would that Sebastian recognize him, of course! He would just say that he was Robin, Ciel's twin sister. After all, the lie had been everywhere. The public knew Robin was Ciel's sister. Since according to his research, Sebastian never paid any attention to media, it could be a perfect chance to break the news to him.

"Call him in, Finny."

The model exited the room while Ciel changed to casual clothes, a T-shirt and a skirt, fit for a girl, before sitting on the armchair, waiting for Sebastian's arrival.

…

"Mr. Ciel is not here, Mr. Michealis. However, his sister, Ms. Robin, is here, would you like to see her? I'm very sure, sire, that she knows everything about Mr. Ciel's business, as you see, they work on their designs together."

Sebastian nodded almost instantly. The model bowed and ran to inform Robin. Sebastian made himself comfortable in the chair and sipped the tea, freshly made for him. He glanced around. It was a very large area. Where in the world would they find a large area like this in the backstage? He looked at a cupboard near to him, the titled said, "FUNTOM ACHIEVEMENTS!" He was surprised again, why would Ciel move his whole cupboard of achievements hear, to a backstage. Pictures of clothes were visible on the walls, each with Ciel's signature down there, and next to it, the so-called Robin's signature next to it.

" , Ms. Robin will see you know, this way, please." The model led Sebastian into a comfy room, there were so many different sketches of clothing as well as readily-made-girls clothing. In fact, there was a cupboard of them. Sebastian was amazed; he walked into the empty room. The boards were well-made. He slipped into the slippers prepared at the doorstep, and slowly walked into it. He put his hands in front of the wall and started to absorb their patterns. He smiled at the picture of Robin herself on the wall. He was too obsessed that he did not notice the figure behind.

"Done admiring?"

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Sorry if it was short, but I hoped you guys like it! And by the way, Model Craze and Senior High are going to be two completely different projects, so please don't mess them up! Anyway, please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! I love you guys a lot!**

**XOXO,**

**Transparent Mirror**


End file.
